The Philadelphia DERC participates in the nationwide interdisciplinary program established two decades ago by the NIDDK to foster research and training in the area of diabetes and related endocrine and metabolic disorders. The Philadelphia DERC, located at and administered by the University of Pennsylvania, serves 87 participants, including technical staff, from several institutions including Hershey, Jefferson, Penn and Temple. This highly interactive team represents 21 departments and institutes. Investigators of the Biomedical Research Component of the Center are organized in the following research focus groups: Beta-Cell Physiology and Pathology; Immunology and Transplantation; Insulin and Growth Factors; Intracellular Signaling; Genetics of Diabetes; Nutrition, Metabolism and Obesity; Complications of Diabetes. Eight Core facilities are designed to facilitate the interdisciplinary investigations of these scientists (Administrative Core; Electron Microscopy/Morphology Core;Genetic Analysis Core; Islet Cell Core; Protein Chemistry Core; Radioimmunoassay Core; Transgenic Animal Core; Viral Vector Core). A Pilot and Feasibility Grant Program serves to foster new initiatives in diabetes research primarily of junior faculty. An intensive academic enrichment program which organizes seminars and various symposia is designed to keep Center investigators abreast of the latest discoveries and to maintain the research program at this center at the forefront of biomedical science. The present Center grant (NIDDK 19525) remains the foundation of interdisciplinary diabetes research in the Philadelphia Metropolitan Area.